Problem: Compute $\begin{pmatrix} 1 & -1 \\ 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix}^3.$
Explanation: We have that
\begin{align*}
\begin{pmatrix} 1 & -1 \\ 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix}^3 &= \begin{pmatrix} 1 & -1 \\ 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 1 & -1 \\ 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 1 & -1 \\ 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \begin{pmatrix} 0 & -1 \\ 1 & -1 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} 1 & -1 \\ 1 & 0 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -1 & 0 \\ 0 & -1 \end{pmatrix}.}
\end{align*}